transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Taking a Bite Out of Crime
Alpha Centauri System - Milky Way This trinary system consists of: Prima Facie, a yellow, Sol-like star; Altera, a smaller orange star; and Procul (Proximus), a distant red dwarf. It is the closest star system to that much-contested planet, Earth. Due to the gravitation effects between the three stars, anything captured by the system will either be pulled into one of the suns or have a very eccentric orbit between the three. Thousands of asteroids and comets follow strange orbital patterns, the remnants of a planet destroyed in Procul's explosive conversion to a red dwarf. Navigation is difficult but possible with experience; the stars' gravitational effects are predictable. Contents: Arcee Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx Dis Cybertron Mia Tria Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx is burning fuel at a rate that could only be described as wastefully fast, traveling remarkably light when all things are said and done. Of course, that's partly due to his lack of passengers (there's only one) and his current cargo payload (it's very important). << Now then, Arcee, I believe it may be best to target Prima Facie, it is the most suitable for our needs, and the gravitational current will draw anything in with minimal effort once we've given the device a healthy nudge in the right direction. It will also prevent anyone from retrieving it, both due to the fact it will be incinerated, but also due to the pull from that particular mass. There are very few who can even navigate these areas, much less attempt an interception on anything once it's found itself caught in that pull. We should be fine." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Arcee nods. "Affirmative, that definitely looks like the way to go. Let me know when we're within optimal range, and I'll just...show this device the door," Arcee says, keeping a cautious optic on the very unassuming bomb. Space Shuttle is one of those few who CAN navigate these areas, or attempt an interception. And he's here- his scanners have picked up Sky Lynx and he moves to follow- from a distance. The Combaticon shuttle has been deployed to patrol likely areas and keep an optic out for the Autobot's expected attempt at destroying what could be a very powerful weapon in the right (wrong) hands.... in Decepticon hands, in other words. He has been instructed to follow and intercept before the device can be destroyed and bring it back to the Cons. It SHOULD be theirs, anyway.... it was only the fact that Blast Off was greatly outnumbered back during the Trypticon incident that prevented him from trying to gain access to it then. For now, he tries to remain out of scanner range, but if he picked up Sky Lynx, then the Autobot may pick him up as well. Eventually.... Indeed. If Blast Off took Lynx's lackadaisical attitude as incompetence or slacking, then there's a fair bit of room to question the Combaticon's sense of understanding when it comes to the Autobot Commander. Lynx frowns inwardly as the sensors pick up the fast-moving object sharing his space and brings it up on internal screens for Arcee. <> He continues to jockey himself into position all the same, though. < continues to follow, moving in closer now. There's still quite a distance, but... he is fast, and that distance shrinks as the brown and purple shuttle speeds along. His scanners do indeed detect the device in question, as well as.... hmmm. Arcee. There's a small flare of anger upon detecting her signal, and he well remembers his vow to destroy her- because she is someone who seems to be important to Blurr, and if Blurr is going to interfere with his personal life he will do the same. However.... there's that... little matter of Sky Lynx. Who, ironically, isn't really someone he wants to fight... not because he's afraid of him (even if perhaps he ought to be) but because he is a respected fellow shuttle. For now, he just keeps coming in closer, weapons systems coming online. Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx sighs as the Combaticon continues to approach, his own weapon systems and defensive arrays coming online. <> With that done, he turns his attention to Blast Off directly, opening an open line of communications via older channels (which the other shuttle should know well). <> "Right!" Knowing this is highly dangerous business, Arcee is going into this anyhow, in the hopes to emotionally distract Blast Off. She takes a moment to don the egress pack. She decides to radio Blast Off; even if he doesn't respond, she knows she'll be having some sort of psychological effect on him, as angry as she saw him with Blurr. "<< Hey. Fancy meeting you again, >>" she tightbeams Blast Off. Space Shuttle huffs as Sky Lynx hails him on the CEC channel. Trying to appeal to his sense of nostalgia, are we? And indeed, he does feel a twinge of... something. Regret? But it is shoved quickly aside. He's a professional with a job to do. He responds, <> He comes closer, then receieves Arcee's tranmission. There's a rumble of engines as he mulls on a reply, if any.... Why is she here, anyway? The Combaticon is intelligent enough to realize she may be an unwelcome distraction... but he really, really does want to just blast the heck out of that Autobot right now. <> Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx frowns at Blast Off's response. <> The channel cuts abruptly and his own engines pulse to accelerate himself forward. <> The passenger door opens to give Arcee an egress point. <> Combat: Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Guarded. "Okay, thank you, it's much more important that the Decepticons NOT get that into their arsenal. Don't worry about me, I've done more foolish things than this," Arcee admits with a grim smile, then she exits the safety of Sky Lynx's cargo hold. And now, she's floating about in space. She's never felt smaller. Space Shuttle notes the channel getting cut off. Well... unfortunate, but.... so be it. He doesn't try to reconnect, instead focusing on the job at hand. And then.... Arcee exits Sky Lynx and.... makes herself a sitting turbo-duck??!! The shuttle falters for second, confused... what is this? Is she trying to do something as part of their plan to destroy the device? He runs some scans, but she doesn't have the device- no, Lynx has it and he's heading off towards Prima Facie. Hmmm.... which has a gravitational current. He begins to suspect she is a distraction... but a very, very tempting one. TOO tempting to completely ignore.... the Combaticon swings in to aim his lasers at the pink femme- and fire! <> If he's lucky, he can get off a few shots, then catch up to Sky Lynx. And surely with his incredible skill.... he can MAKE his own luck. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Arcee with his Sacrifices that Come to You! How nice. (Laser) attack! -1 Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx cringes mentally as he hears the burst of laser-fire, keeping the passenger-bay door open just in case something drastic needs to be done. The cargo doors along his back remain closed, for now, to protect the cargo being carried as he starts to drive himself into position to jettison the payload right where it needs to go. <> Arcee gets nicked a few times as Blast Off begins approaching, and before she gets her bearings, she feels fairly helpless, tumbling around and getting shot. "<< Acknowledged, Sky Lynx, I'll manage! >>" Just as fate would have it, a bit of good fortune comes her way, in the form of a rusted-out partial armor hull of an ancient transport ship. Random space debris. She positions herself behind it, in the hopes that this is a sign of better fortunes ahead. "<< Blast Off...you know what Blurr said is the truth, >>" she says simply. "<< He didn't put it very kindly, but then again...he didn't need to. >>" Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Protected. Space Shuttle strikes Arcee (but of course)... but Sky Lynx is wasting no time positioning to do... something. Launch the device and destroy it? The shuttle's engines rumble again, torn between duty and revenge. But he IS a professional... he has always prided himself on his professionalism, in fact. And perhaps he can do his job and snatch that device.... then swing around to destroy Arcee afterwards. He starts rocketing towards Sky Lynx when Arcee radios him. Slag it all.... The shuttle's side-mounted lasers point back towards her as he heads towards Sky Lynx. <> However, his shots go back to her, not towards Sky Lynx. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Arcee with his Stop distracting Me. Professional at work here! Yeah! (Laser) attack! Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx jettisons the lower-half of his body, the shuttle remaining in-tact. If anything, it gives Arcee another area to use as cover while his shuttle-half sees to the job at-hand. Blast Off is still insistent on letting Arcee get the brunt of his attentions. Well, that's fine by him... He rolls to get into position, putting his back towards the sun as the cargo doors open, internal mechanisms kicking into motion to guide the device out for jettisoning. <> As Blast Off jets by his jettisoned lower-half, the Lynx (puma) transforms, taking a hefty swipe of the claws in an attempt to batter the combaticon off-course. Because ... it's Sky Lynx. What did you expect? Sky Lynx transforms, his body separating into two. The top half retains his bird-like trademark shape, but his lower half sprouts a head and takes to the ground in Lynx form. Combat: Dino Bird and Lynx sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Dino Bird and Lynx misses Space Shuttle with his It's like an overgrown ball of yarn! attack! -5 Arcee just tries hunkering down and enduring as much as she possibly can, aided with part of Sky Lynx's armor now. As she remains there, she keeps a channel open with Blast Off, even as she very quietly transmits telemetry data to Sky Lynx so he can land a solid on the perturbed Combaticon. "<< You know, he *told* me...the whole Protea thing upset him a great deal, but you're not going to believe that coming from me, will you? It's a shame, really...but you're not the only one in the universe with feelings. Much as that must come as a great surprise. >>" Combat: Arcee takes extra time to assist Dino Bird and Lynx's next attack. Space Shuttle rockets past Sky Lynx, only to have his more feline half try to use him as a cat's toy. Whole lotta NOPE there. He banks around, dodging the attack, and responds with a huff, <> He puts on extra speed, trying to make for lost time as he attempts to catch up with the device and grab it. Meanwhile, Arcee continues to distract him. Blast Off is a consumate professional, and he isn't one to let petty *emotion* get in his way. Usually. But the whole thing with Protea- and the invasion of his privacy- did greatly unsettle the mech. And while he'd like to ignore Arcee, he finds himself replying anyway: <> (Look who's talking.) <> The Combaticon's not usually quite so vicious sounding, but he's been pushed to his limits of tolerance. He closes in on Lynx's shuttle mode...... Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Space Shuttle speeds in, trying to grab the device with his shuttle arm as Sky Lynx begins jettisoning it..... Combat: Space Shuttle misses Dino Bird and Lynx with his Gotcha! I hope. (Grab) attack! Benefits of having multiple eyes on the battlefield mean Sky Lynx can watch his own back. It's a remarkable feat that is shared by no one else. Truly, a pity... The Lynx(puma) half misses, which is a shame, but then telemetry data accompanies the puma's optics as Blast Off closes in on the attempted grab. <> The massive Autobot tracks Blast Off's trajectory, firing his own rockets to move at the last moment, keeping his frame between the Combaticon and the doomsday device while releasing it, which also gives it a hearty shove in the right direction. Free of his payload, the Dinobird half finally transforms proper, teeth glinting as the massive jaw snaps down to do some 'capturing' of his own. <> Combat: Dino Bird and Lynx strikes Space Shuttle with his I might need to floss after this... attack! -3 Arcee peers over the top of the armor plating, just in time to see Blast Off get chomped by the dinobird. "<< Way to go! >>" she radios to the air and space commander with a triumphant grin. That worked out *quite* nicely, indeed. And despite what Blast Off might have said, he WAS sufficiently distracted. She didn't typically like to play with feelings, but he was messing around with *Blurr's* feelings, so she didn't see any reason not to retaliate in kind. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Arcee has 'skipped' her action for this round. Space Shuttle attempts the grab... only to find himself blocked by a massive Autobot Dinobird. Before he can try to "fly circles around Sky Lynx" as he boasted earlier and try to grab the device again... the Combaticon suddenly finds a wall of teeth blocking his view of the device, Arcee, the stars, slag, pretty much a lot of space itself... except the space of Sky Lynx's gaping maw. *CRUNCH* "AAIIGH!!!" The smaller shuttle's metal sides crumple and crack as a giant row of teeth grab hold and press down. His thrusters rev up and wing elevons twitch, but he's firmly locked in place now. OH SLAG OH SLAG..... This is bad. Really bad. He's ...shocked. The egotistical Combaticon really didn't think Sky Lynx would ever actually CATCH him. The side laser on the wing inside Sky Lynx's mouth points directly in, as if threatening to shoot Lynx... though he doesn't fire. There's a strained reply instead, as he speaks and tries NOT to sound as concerned as he really is.... "Let me... let me GO. Right now." Dino Bird and Lynx lets the cat-half do all the talking while he listens to the flailing combaticon's plea. <> He checks the progress of the device, engines engaging to actually carry Blast Off further away from the device. Once he's satisfied recovery is not a viable (without significant risks) option in the matter, he relents. "Now then, Blast Off, unless you would care to find out what I am capable of when I do NOT hold back, by all means dare to cross that line once more." Yes, he just admitted to holding back. Yes, he also admitted he will not do so again. <> Right as that is said, the Lynx's passenger-bay door slides open and illuminates. "<< Thank you very much, >>" Arcee says with a grateful smile. And yeah, she just can't find much sympathy for Blast Off at this point. She has SOME sympathy for him when it comes to the Protea situation, which was horrible all around...but this? Nah, he invited this trouble with his own ego. Using the egress pack to maneuver, she heads over to Lynx's passenger-bay door and returns to the safety of the great indoors. Space Shuttle finds himself in the very humiliating state of being carried around in the mouth of a Dinobird/Lynx. So this is what it's like to actually BE the something the cat dragged in. He debates firing his wing laser, but it's not likely to do a lot of damage... and meanwhile, those jaws could do quite a bit of damage in return. Even just reflexively, upon being shot at. It doesn't seem a good trade, odds-wise, so he can only watch as the device is jettisoned successfully and he is taken even further away and only, finally, released when it's too late for him to do anything. The shuttle lurches away, getting some distance again as Arcee climbs inside the safety of Lynx's passenger bay. He can't even try destroying her now... not without a fight he's not sure he wants to start here. He scans the device, but... it's basically out of reach now. There's nothing to fight for anymore, without great personal risk he doesn't really want to take. Slag. This is going to be hard to explain back at Base..... Finally, there's a loud HUFFF, and he attempts to soothe ruffled feathers- well, HIS, at least. <> Another huff, and he starts speeding away- away from Lynx, Arcee, and this whole humilating incident. Dino Bird and Lynx watches Blast Off depart, rejoining the two parts into one whole to prepare for the journey back to Cybertron. <> He puts the channel on passive to monitor it, but otherwise closes it out. With Arcee inside, engines engage and he starts to rocket through space. <> Now, with the dull stuff out of the way... <> ...and so it goes... Sky Lynx transforms into an exquisitely designed transport shuttle. Combat: Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx compares his Velocity to Space Shuttle 's Velocity: Success! Arcee curls up in a seat and secures herself with a safety harness, then smiles. Mission accomplished?? Mission *accomplished*! Even WITH Mr. Enerwine-thieving Egotrip entering the picture. This gives her a warm, fuzzy feeling. She smiles cheerfully, off in her own little world while pretending to listen to Sky Lynx's narrated tour of the solar system. Autobot Message: 3/153 Posted Author AAR: Deep Space Bomb Disposal Apr 25 2014 Arcee ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ << Arcee appears on the monitor, very slightly damaged but looking extremely pleased. >> "I'm pleased to report that the device Silas has his MECH agents ready to detonate on Cybertron has been successfully disposed up by Sky Lynx and myself, although we had some slight Decepticon interference along the way." "For the safest possible disposal, Sky Lynx took us out to the Prima Facie star system, and the plan was to put the device within the star's gravitational pull and allow natural forces to take their course. And then, Blast Off showed up, and decided that he was going to take the device. I ran a distraction out in open space, while Sky Lynx took the device to the gravitational field. And probably the best moment of the entire mission can be summed up in four words: Dinobird, bites, Combaticon, shuttle. Really, you had to have been there. It was great. And Blast Off got to leave, but I think he was pretty humbled by the whole thing. He got in way over his head. It came back to bite him! -- Okay, no more bite jokes." "The fact of the matter is that the MECH agents' mechanism of disaster is *gone*, and we stopped the Decepticons from getting *their* greedy hands on it. Mission Accomplished, with a warm and fuzzy feeling. Arcee out!" Decepticon Message: 2/59 Posted Author Nova Cronum Air Superiority... and Apr 26 2014 Blast Off ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Decepticon Spinny* Blast Off appears onscreen, back in medbay and having some scorch marks buffed out. He holds a hand up to the medical gumbies to halt them a moment, then starts speaking. "I am reporting in to inform you that Aerospace is successfully continuing its quite /excellent/ job clearing the skies around Nova Cronum of Autofool interference. For instance, just a short time ago I encountered Dogfight heading over the Rust Seas..." He pauses to look just slightly annoyed, "...again... and I quickly made him think better of that foolish idea. Sadly, he still functions...but only barely." There's no mention of why Blast Off appears to have several dents and cracks that would almost seem to indicate he engaged in a drawn out *fist fight*... but surely, if you're thinking that... you'd be wrong. Blast Off doesn't *get* into fist fights.... right? That said, the Combaticon glances off to the side, as if debating bringing something else up. He finally looks back to the camera, putting on his most aloof and bored demeanor as he quickly adds, "And... I must unfortunately report that the Autofools destroyed the device they obtained from Silas. It was... too late to stop them." The shuttleformer gestures to the medical gumbies to begin their repairs again, and as the camera fades out one might notice what, oddly enough, looks like a giant Sky Lynx-shaped *bite* mark on his side. None of this is actually mentioned or explained, of course.